Tenmei
by raijinfairy
Summary: Wendy survives Acnologia's roar on Tenroujima, but doesn't know where she is?
1. Chapter 1

Tenmei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and Fairy Tail manga/anime

Summary: Wendy survives Acnologia's roar on Tenroujima, but doesn't know where she is?

Prologue: Survivor?

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Not after all we have been through the last couple of hours.

Tenrou island, Fairy Tail's holy ground as well as the location for the S class Mage promotion trial. Personaly, I don't care about the promotion; not like I was nominated. Even if I was, I don't think I'm strong enough like the others.

The only reason for being there was to help my Cana become one, so she would tell Gildarts the truth. Yet in the middle of it was suddenly suspended due to Grimoire Heart attacking us.

After overcoming every fight we somehow manage to defeat Hades the Master of Grimoire Heart thus the War against them came to an end.

In the aftermath Cana was able to tell the truth to Gildarts that she is his daughter. Master Makarov was reunited with his exile grandson Laxus, even if he didn't show it, I believe he was happy that Laxus came to help.

Yet the reprieve came to an end with a loud beastly roar.

Acnologia a real dragon with blue markings over his black night body came. After attacking it with our combined strength created smoke upon impact and once cleared, there was no scratch on it's body; not even the attack from three dragonslayers made a dent on its scales.

Acnologia took to the sky preparing it's breath attack. Knowing the inevitable, we intertwined our hands, pouring every once of magic left in our bodies into a defensive spell.

Then the unexpected came... Wendy began to float upwards into the sky. Without a second thought, I launch myself towards her; getting a hold of her hands. However, I didn't count for the strength of Anima pulling Wendy.

"Wendy hold on" I exclaim yet the Anima was more powerful it began to pull me along with Wendy towards the sky as Acnologia's roar descended on to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenmei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and Fairy Tail manga/anime

 **This is Raijinfairy. I've been notified from other authors in fanfiction about fake fanfiction websites. I've already searched for the fake website and found that it has some of my stories and profile. So if you're reading this story that is not Fanfiction. Net then it's fake. Thank you for your attention, Raijinfairy.**

Ch.1 Shooting Star

Everything around us was white, then black.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Lucy screams in concern as she shakes the girl's body.

"L-L-Lucy-san" Wendy whisper as she came to. Getting her bearings Wendy look around the area, only to find black space.

"L-L-Lucy-san w-w-where are we?" Wendy asked stuttering in fright.

"Anima. Meaning we're heading towards Edolas. But I don't remember the surroundings being black nor taking this long to get there." Lucy answers her question.

Remembering Acnologia's assault she once more looks around her surroundings, yet nobody in sight besides Lucy.

"Lucy-san where is everyone?" Wendy asked fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure Wendy. Last I remember was Acnologia ascending to the sky preparing his roar attack while we held our hands together in a circle. Until Anima started taking you away, I leap towards you, holding you down, but it was a failing task as Anima pulls me as well." Lucy answers.

"D-D-Do you think they're...?" Wendy question with a solemn expression.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're completely fine. After all, we're Fairy Tail and we don't know the definition of giving up." Lucy reassures Wendy with a smile while hugging her.

"You're right, thank you I needed to hear that." Wendy said while clearing away some stray tears.

Seconds pass, the seconds became minutes, yet no sign of exit. Hours soon passed that a small light came into view.

"Hold on Wendy, do not let go of my hand" Lucy stated.

But it didn't go well soon their hands separated and Lucy passes through first.

 _ **Day One:**_ _Kukuku I was taking a walk at night while contemplating my next experiment I saw a shooting star crash down. Lucky for me that it crashed down near the area I was in. After getting to the crash area I found no meteorite... But a young girl in her mid teens. Kukuku I can't wait to experiment on her._

 _ **Day Two:**_ _Experiment Shooting Stars has shown no signs of waking up. After having Kabuto check on her, he concluded that Shooting Star was in a coma. What a shame, I would have loved to hear her screams, but this made it easier to experiment on her. Kukuku, I don't know what kind of experiment to do on her._

 _ **Day Three:**_ _Subject Shooting Star- Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes (after opening her eyelids), age 17, height 5 feet 3, blood type B. She reminds me of my old teammate only objects on her are a cylinder with a dark brown central part and golden edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant is attached and a red frame reading glasses. I did a Y incision to look at her organs and found something that I don't know about... A container of sorts. What it holds I don't know and I fear if take it out it will only bring death to Subject Shooting Star._

 _ **Day Four:**_ _Kukuku, I found the ideal experiment to do on Subject Shooting Star. While looking at an older experiment document I found the Experiment in which I used the First Hokage's cells on children to bring back the Wood Style Kekkai Genkai. The Experiment was a small success with only one out of many survive and even then I hear that the Wood Style is small in power compared to the First Hokage. It was then I remembered that I still have some left over cells of the First Hokage. But the success was still low so I thought of a hypothesis to increase it. I will add Tsunade's DNA into her after all she not only has the same hair color, eye color; she also has the same blood type (_ _ **B**_ _). With Tsunade's DNA, she will have some DNA of the First Hokage since Tsunade is Hashirama's Granddaughter; increasing the success rate of the experiment. But first she has to adapt to Tsunade's DNA._

 _ **Day Five:**_ _Kukuku, it's a success Subject Shooting Star survive and adapted to Tsunade's DNA. The only notable change is the shape of the eyes. Once big round eyes become a narrow almond shape eye. Kukuku, now then how will she fare with the First Hokage`s cells._

 _ **Day Six:**_ _There has been no change in the Subject Shooting Star since adding Hashirama's Cells. No signs of waking up._

 _ **Day Seven:**_ _There has been a slight change in Subject Shooting Star:accelerated healing. The Y Incision from four days ago have completely healed, leaving only a small Y Incision scar. No signs of waking up. Kukuku too bad since I'm moving to another base and await Sasuke's arrival._

Finishing the update of Subject Shooting Star Experiment Journal sounds of explosion could be heard.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS" I yelled.

Minutes before explosion in Subject Shooting Star's location.

"Where am I? Why does it feel like I'm submerged under water?" Lucy thoughts as she slowly opens her eyes.

"What's this? I didn't think you would wake up Subject Shooting Star as did one last checked on. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased, I wonder what kinds of new experiment he will do on you now." Kabuto's amuse remarks gain her attention.

"Subject... Orochimaru... Experiments... What is he talking about?" thought Lucy. She them look at her surroundings, finding herself in a tube submerged in what she thinks might be chemicals, breathing through a breathing mask. Panicking Lucy moved her hand toward her pouch on her belt holding herror celestial keys. Only to not find them and realising she was in her birthday suit.

"So you're a fighter huh." Kabuto stated "But, I don't see how a cylinder and reading glasses will help you in a fight" he continued as he held her items in front of her so she could see.

This made Lucy panic more, even if it didn't damage glass she started punching and kicking at it.

"Stop it, the glass is strong to withstand physical attacks, only strength above the average can break it; which is something you don't have from looking at your physic." Kabuto stated yet Lucy continue.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you. I told you someone of your strength won't be able to-" Kabuto reason, but stop as he saw cracks starting to appear.

Seeing this Lucy vigorously continue her onslaught.

"Impossible, how can she cracking the glass... Wait, could it be Tsunade's DNA and the First Hokage's cells gave her strength a boost" thought Kabuto as the glass containing Subject Shooting Star broke.

Standing up her feet Lucy discarded the breathing mask, seeing as it lost its purpose. A second later she was sent flying towards the wall.

"Here I though you would put a fight." Kabuto mocked. He then saw her getting up and her slight wound begins to heal. "Like I said before what can you do with some cylinder and reading glasses." Kabuto reminded her as she put on a hospital gown, which reach mid thigh and her belt with pouch around her waist.

Putting away her Gale Force Reading Glasses in her pouch, grab Fleuve d'etolies.

Kabuto then was surprised as a stream of eerily blue celestial matter comes forth from the handle and is surrounded by orange-white light that twists around its entire length.

"I see, so it was a whip that when the user uses their chakra, it releases the rest of the length like the Thunder Blade of the Second Hokage. But unlike his whether I fight in close combat or from a long distance, where your whip won't reach, it's useless" he concluded as he leaped to a safe distance not once noticing Lucy's smirk.

Once more he was astounded as it reached him get a hold on his arm. Not giving him a moment to reprieve Lucy pull him off his feet towards her. Once within arms reach Lucy with all her strength punch him in his face " **Lucy Punch** " sending him crashing multiple rooms causing explosions to go off.

"W-W-Was that me" Lucy talk to herself astounded with her new found strength.

Back to the present Lucy started walking to find an exit only to freeze as she felt a wicked presence behind her equal or greater than Hades. Slowly turning her head to face the unknown entity, she found a long black hair, pale skin man with purple eyeshadow surrounding his yellow slit eyes, wearing a tan kimono with a giant purple rope tied to his waist and his arms bandaged.

"Kukuku, what a surprise and here I thought I would leave without you waking up from your coma. Plus now I now you're a sensor." the pale man stated with a grin.

"Orochimaru" Lucy said somehow knowing who he was.

"Kukuku, I'm shocked that you know me Subject Shooting Star" Orochimaru stated.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. I underestimate her strength." Kabuto apologizes kneeling down as soon a he appeared without a scratch.

"Kabuto what data have found after fighting her?" Orochimaru asked.

"Subject Shooting Star real name Lucy, it seems she likes to name her physical techniques after herself. Her speed is that of a civilian, her strength has increased from civilian to High Chunin and High Chunin durability. Accelerated healing due to the First Hokage's cells. The cylinder is a whip when she uses her chakra; it extends when she commands it to without expending her chakra." Kabuto informs.

"Should I incapacitated her Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asks.

"No that won't be necessary, she's already paralyzed in fear" Orochimaru stated.

"Why, why, why can't I move my body. I have to get out of here and search for Wendy" Lucy thought. She then remembered the fear when Acnologia appeared.

"Oh, you're right. She's even shaking in fear" Kabuto says as he observes Lucy shaking.

A bright yellow light envelope Lucy's body and started growing.

"This is not chakra so what is it... Could it be the mysterious container" Orochimaru contemplates. "Kukuku, show me this mysterious power Lucy." Orochimaru says gleefully.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! **Urano Metria!** " __Lucy finish chanting and the light dissappears.

"I'm disappointed Lucy, I was expecting something grand" Orochimaru said scowling.

The place then started shaking, then bit by bit the ceiling collapsed until multiple orbs descended upon Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Orochimaru's base cave in due to the power of Urano Metria. As the smoke cleared, it showed Lucy standing heavily breathing and soon collapsed due to exhaustion, but not before seeing Orochimaru and Kabuto coming out of a Giant Snake's mouth unscathed.

"Kukuku, to think it would be powerful enough to kill Boa. A good thing that we summon him right before it could hit us and from the looks of it its quite taxing technique." Orochimaru said.

Hearing a growl Orochimaru turn to find Jiraiya with a scowl.

"I knew I smell a snake around here." Jirariya growl.

"A much as I like to stay and chat I've to get ready for ' _His'_ arrivalike tonight" Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto dissappear in a storm of leaves.

With Orochimaru gone, he went to check on the young girl. Finding her okay, he picks her up and left towards the Leaf Village.

 **A/N: All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):**

 *** thebuystock . org**

 *** talkfictions . com**

 *** fictionavenue . org**

 *** thanfiction . org**

 *** hmofiction . org**

 **I got this information from Mia Heartnet a fellow fanfiction writer.**


End file.
